


The Return of Ms. Fraser

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-14
Updated: 1999-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio and Ms. Fraser get reacquainted.





	The Return of Ms. Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I would like to thank Jeannie Marie for her comments that put  
these visual images in my head
    
    
    I would like to thank Jeannie Marie for her comments that put these
    visual images in my head. And once they were there, I decided to let
    them free. 

****

This story is rated NC17 for graphic sex between two men. If this offends you, please read no further. 

The characters in this story are the legal property of Alliance. I'm not stealing them, just borrowing them for a little while, but I will return them in good shape; and in a _much_ better mood. 

****

THE RETURN OF MS. FRASER 

Ray sighed heavily as he tossed the file on top of the stack on his desk. He hated paperwork. If he had known there would be this much paperwork involved with being a cop, he might have re-thought his career choice. 

A sudden wave of noise penetrated Ray's consciousness and he looked up. To the sounds of catcalls and wolf whistles, a tall leggy redhead was headed towards his desk. Ray grinned. Maybe his day was looking up after all. 

Ms. Fraser sat down in the seat next to Ray's desk and demurely crossed her legs. 

"Is there something you want to tell me, Benny?" 

Ms. Fraser smiled and tossed her hair back. "I just came from the St. Fortunata school, Ray. They had career day and wanted me to speak." 

"You?" 

"Well, Ms. Fraser." 

 

"Speak on what? A career in law enforcement?" 

"Of course not, Ray." 

"A career as a cross-dresser?" 

"That's just silly, Ray. I gave a talk on the wonderful career possibilities of being a teacher." 

"Benny, you're not a teacher." 

"Well, I was for a short time, Ray. And it really is a rewarding career. And the nuns felt the girls would listen better if the lecture was not coming from one of them." 

"So they picked you?" 

"Well yes, Ray." 

"And people wonder why kids come out of a Catholic education so screwed up." 

"Ray." 

Ray eyed Benny slowly up and down. "You know Benny, that cream color looks much nicer on you than the teal did." 

"Why, thank you, Ray." Ms. Fraser said, blushing prettily. 

"Come on, beautiful, I'll take you home." Ray stood up and took Ms. Fraser's hand, helping her to her feet. Ray placed a kiss on the back of Ms. Fraser's hand, then linked her arm through his. The two of them walked out of the station house arm in arm. 

Staring after them, Elaine smiled to herself. "Boy, when those two come out of the closet, they do it right." 

* * *

Ray parked the Riv in front of the apartment building, then hastened around the front of the car to open the passenger door. Ms. Fraser smiled at him. "Thank you kindly, Ray." 

"You're welcome, sweetheart. No sense in getting you upset." 

Ms. Fraser swatted Ray lightly with her purse, then proceeded him up the steps of the apartment. Once again, Ray ran ahead of her and held open the apartment door. Ms. Fraser paused and fluttered her eyelashes briefly at Ray, then entered the building. 

They walked up to Benny's apartment and entered the kitchen. "Why don't you sit down and rest and I'll make us dinner?" Ray asked. 

"Shouldn't I get changed first?" Asked Ms. Fraser. 

"You don't have to." 

Ms. Fraser looked up sharply, then a slow, pleased smile spread across her face. "All right." 

Ms. Fraser sat at the table, watching Ray putter around in the kitchen for a while, then she got up and started taking vegetables out of the refrigerator. 

"What are you doing?" Ray asked indignantly. 

"A lady always helps, Ray. I'm going to make the salad." 

"Well, OK." 

Ms. Fraser got the cutting board and a paring knife and started chopping vegetables. She was paying more attention to Ray then to her work, and a smile that can only be described as devilish spread slowly over her face. Using the knife, she knocked a carrot onto the floor, where it landed directly next to her shoe. "Oh, dear." 

"What's the matter?" Ray asked. 

"Well, it seems I've dropped something." Fraser looked pointedly down at the floor. 

"Oh! I'll get it." Ray hurried over and dropped to his knees next to Fraser. From this vantage point, Ray got an all-new view of Ms. Fraser, and he forgot what had brought him to this point in the first place. He gazed admiringly at the portion of Fraser's legs that he could see. 

"You wore pantyhose again?" 

Fraser nodded. "I had to. I would have looked very tacky without them." He sighed. 

"I thought they pinched..." 

"Well, I learned how to deal with that a little bit better." 

Ray thought about asking how, but then thought better of it. "Aren't they hot?" 

Fraser nodded. 

"Well, let me help you with that. You're home now, it's OK to take them off." Ray lifted up Fraser's skirt, ducked under it, and dropped it over his head. He ran his hands slowly and lovingly up Fraser's legs to his waist, then pulled the pantyhose down to Fraser's ankles. 

From under his skirt, Fraser heard a sudden burst of laughter, which did not exactly do wonders for his confidence at that moment. "What exactly do you find so amusing, Ray?" 

"You're wearing boxers! Boxers under pantyhose, I love it! Only you, Benny." 

Fraser smiled and shrugged, even though Ray couldn't see him, then gasped as he felt a quick, soft kiss planted on the undergarment in question. 

Fraser felt Ray pull away slightly, and then Ray asked "You shaved your legs, didn't you?!" 

"Well, yes Ray. I had to. I would have looked very suspicious otherwise." 

There was another laugh from Ray. "Heaven forbid you look suspicious, Ms. Fraser." 

There was another pause, and Fraser could almost see Ray gazing at his legs. "Man!" Ray exclaimed. "It must have taken you all day to shave these suckers." 

"It wasn't that bad, Ray." Fraser drew a sudden quick breath as Ray began gently caressing his legs. 

"Mmm, nice, Benny. Soft." Ray murmured. 

Ben felt his knees go weak as Ray trailed a series of kisses up his leg, ending up once again at the boxer shorts, where he placed a more lingering kiss. 

"I think you'd be even cooler if I removed these, too, Benny." 

Somehow, Ben made his voice work. "Oh, I agree." 

The boxer shorts were quickly slipped from his waist and pulled down his legs to join the pantyhose on the floor. 

"Oh yes, that's much better." Fraser said shakily. 

There was silence from under his skirt, and Fraser wondered with a mixture of excitement and nervousness what Ray was going to do next. He didn't have to wonder for long, as he felt the long, elegant fingers of his lover play lightly with his cock. 

Fraser smiled and sighed happily as he felt himself harden under Ray's skilled and careful attentions. He didn't want to seem pushy, but... "Ray, do you think you could?" 

"Do I think I could what, beautiful?" Ray's voice was muffled by the fabric of Fraser's slip and skirt, and that struck Fraser as very erotic. 

"I would like it very much if you would suck me off now, Ray. Please." 

There was a sound that could have been a sudden intake of breath, but again the noise was muffled by his clothing, so Fraser couldn't be sure. 

"Anything to oblige, Benny." 

Suddenly Fraser caught and held his own breath as he felt his lover's tongue playing with his cock, licking and darting over it lightly, then swirling around the tip. 

Fraser let his breath out slowly, trying to brace himself, but he still was not fully prepared for it when Ray suddenly took the entire length of Fraser's cock into his mouth. 

Of course there was no way to see what his lover was doing, but Fraser closed his eyes anyway, and gave himself over to the pure sensation of Ray's loving and very skilled mouth doing incredible things to him. 

Soon- entirely too soon for his own liking, Fraser felt himself approaching climax. He tried to warn his lover. "Ray," he gasped "I'm..." 

Ray gave one last hard suck, and Fraser came. He threw his head back and it hit the cupboard, and Fraser saw stars in front of his eyes. Whether they were from hitting his head or what Ray had done to him, Fraser couldn't tell. 

Suddenly his skirt was tossed back, and Ray was kneeling, looking up at him, smiling. His face was flushed and sweating, and Fraser thought that Ray had seldom looked more beautiful. 

Fraser's legs suddenly gave way, and he started sinking slowly to the floor. Ray reached up and guided him the rest of the way down. Ben smiled shakily at Ray, then drew him into a lingering kiss. 

Ray pulled away and smiled at him, then set about re-arranging and straightening Fraser's skirt. Suddenly something caught his eye, and Ray grinned. 

Reaching onto the floor next to them, Ray picked up the carrot and held it out to Benny. "I believe you dropped this?" 

"Oh, yes. Thank you kindly." 

 

****

THE END

Comments welcome!


End file.
